


Swing

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: While We Sleep [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Gen, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Second in my series-within-a-series of dreams.





	Swing

He watched as the blonde carefully walked through the cool grass, shoes in her hand. It was dark out, late, and the park was deserted except for the two of them. Gripping the cold metal links in his hands, he pushed back with his feet and made the swing move, causing a surprised grin to cross the blonde’s face. He chuckled and pushed back again, feeling the breeze as he sped up a bit more. He delighted in the sound of her soft laughter, watching still as she dropped her shoes out of the way and took ahold of a swing herself, her competitive nature pressing her to try to go faster, higher.

As the clouds rushed closer, he listened, remembering the way her gentle voice and soft demeanor had first caught his attention. He’d feared that she wasn’t cut out for the job, being on their team could destroy a gentle person. It had definitely destroyed some very strong ones. Around the bullpen, she’d been kind, but quick on her feet and smart, keeping up with and even contributing to profiles without any official training. But it was the first time, in front of cameras, that a reporter had become inappropriate, that he’d realized she was made of harder stuff than he knew. He’d been in mid motion to step forward and intervene when she’d given the man a hard stare and put him in his place.

Looking across at the other swing, he let his own slow. Eventually she noticed and slowed hers as well. Tipping her head to the side, she gave him a curious look. “Hotch?”

He averted his eyes, ashamed though he wasn’t sure why.

“Hey.” She pushed her swing to the side, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Look at me.”

Drawing in a ragged breath through his nose, his eyes slowly met hers.

She gave him a gentle smile, the kind he missed the most. “It’s okay to miss us. We miss you too.”

Silently, he nodded and closed his eyes.

==

Slowly, Aaron woke up, blinking against the early morning sunlight streaming through the open window. Taking a deep breath, he paused as the fragrance of his neighbor’s garden blew in on the breeze. He knew the scent in an instant and smiled.


End file.
